Unusual Tough love
by Master DA
Summary: Biyomon has been treated like crap from her coach Blaziken but it was time for someone to step in and help her out plus Arbok saw something unusual happened too. DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ. And Gatomon is in this because I couldn't add to the characters, reached the limit of how many characters I can add. Still I hope you enjoy it. Rated M for Hardcore & Brutal rape


**When reviewing please be respectful and don't be too hard on me. It's my first crossover. **

**Also when reading this story please be warned because this story has strong graphic sexual content, nudity and intense sex also a rape scene and you might want to get ready for something unusual too and trust me it's brutal. This was not made for underage children (obviously). Reader's discretion is strongly advised.  
**

**Plus I don't own the rights of Pokémon and Digimon characters (obviously).**

**Hope you enjoy!**

In world of Pokémon and Digimon in a large city called Piktopia at the Trainers-Mon fitness gym. Biyomon arrives at the gym every Friday morning 10:00 A.M. to do her daily workout in the boxing area; Blaziken is her coach and trains with her in the boxing area. While they were working on a punching bag, Blaziken was holding the bag while Biyomon was punching the bag giving all of her strength; Blaziken starts to taunt Biyomon hoping that she would punch faster and harder because she likes things rough.

While throwing punches at the punching bag "come on Biyomon, I've seen better Digimon punching a humanized Pokémon than you!"

Growls "why do you say things like that? Is this just to make me angry?!"

"It's to toughen up you weak Digimon!" Laughing hysterically

Biyomon starts to get even angrier than average on the inside her fists were filled with rage. She punched faster and harder until she made a roundhouse kick and knocked it off the stand and pushed Blaziken to ground with it.

"Does that prove my worthiness now?!" "Huh, did it?!"

In Blaziken's thought "I'm liking what shes doing here but I have to say no for my plan to work!"

Her plan was to lose her virginity, she kept it as secret because she did not want to humiliate herself and she did not to take it slow by going on dates until to that moment, so she decided to use this plan on Biyomon and hopefully it would work.

Blaziken gets up and shouts "no!" getting attention around her "you did nothing to impress me I say you're a failure to me!"

She shouted "a failure! I hope that would motivate you."

Blaziken storms her way into the lady's room and walks up to the bathrooms mirror and started to talk to herself in front of the mirror.

Softly excitedly "yes its working, I would like to see her release her anger on me now." giggles softly

Meanwhile with Biyomon…

As Biyomon was in tears and filled with rage at the same time she started to get to even angrier as she wiped her eyes and was thinking.

In Biyomon's thought "Why does she do this to me? I mean what did I do to her? I don't know why but I'm tired of this and I'm tired of her!"

As she screams in rage "Biyomon digivolve to…" she started to transform into her perfect mode skipping her third mode and screamed out her name Garudamon as she finished her transformation.

"It's payback time bitch!"

Meanwhile in the lady's room, Blaziken was preparing herself for her arrival.

As Garudamon went into the bathroom she kicked the door open as if she was Rambo, startling Blaziken she starts her search by kicking ever stall door one by one until she finds her in one of the stalls.

Whispering softly "you're in one of these stalls. Somewhere but I will find you. "

Horny softly "you're getting closer to your big prize honey."

As Garudamon reaches to the last stall Blaziken was preparing herself. She kicks the door down with an anger expression on her face staring down into her eyes. She walks up to her with furious rage and closes the door behind her and locked it.

As if she doesn't know what is going on. "Hey! Can't I use the bathroom without being spied on? Jesus!"

With anger "I'm tired of you treating me like a bitch all the time, now you won't mind if I return the favor now would you?!"

Garudamon starts to remove her tank top and hold her large breasts to show off then starts to take off her sweat pants and drop them to her feet. Blaziken notices a big lump in her underpants as Garudamon removes it.

Scoffs "so what, you think a strap on is going to scare me, huh?"

"Oh this, this is not a strap on!"

Garudamon grabs Blaziken's tank top and bra and ripped right in half exposing her breasts. She grabs the right one and starts rubbing it around as Blaziken groans but in her thoughts she takes it as a thrill. Garudamon starts pinching Blaziken's nipples as she continues to rub her breasts.

Grunting "what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Isn't obvious? You're my bitch! Now get on your knees!"

Garudamon push's Blaziken down to her knees with force. Garudamon grabs Blaziken's head and starts forcing down her penis into her throat. Blaziken starts to gag and choke as she keeps thrusting down for a few minutes. Until Garudamon climaxed into her mouth and down her throat as she groaned.

"Now swallow it bitch!"

Gulping and coughing "all right, now are you satisfied now?!"

"What? No, you're not getting off the hook that easy!

Garudamon picks up Blaziken from the floor and grabs her by the neck. Then she throws her head on to the unclean toilet seat pinning her down and bending her over, she grabs Blaziken's hair to get a good grip. She strokes her penis and makes it hard for herself.

Whispers to Blaziken "you better remember this moment because this is how it's like in Prison."

She gets into penetrating place and sticks her large penis very slowly until went in deep inside and as it went in she groaned loudly. She started to push down into very roughly with no mercy. As she thrusts faster and harder she grabbed both of Blaziken's arms and pulled her in even more. As she keeps thrusting she starts to spank her butt cheeks until they turned sore red.

Grunting "wow you're a feisty one, aren't you? And you're so tight to mm feel's real fucking good! Don't deny this, you know this feels good! "

After Garudamon finished penetrating her from behind for a few minutes she sits down on the toilet and pulls her down with her and sat on Garudamon's penis and went into her vagina and grabbed her breasts to hold her down as she hops faster. As she continues to penetrate Blaziken from the bottom she was thinking of how good it was.

In Blaziken's thought "oh god, I never knew she had it her all long!"

As she keeps pulling her down with force Garudamon told Blaziken call her a few things and taunted her at the same time and told her to repeat after her even the questions.

Grunting and thrusting "who is the bitch now, huh?! "I want to hear you say it! Do you like taking like a slut?!"

Blaziken replied while sobbing in pain "I'm your bitch now! And yes I like taking it like a slut!"

As Garudamon finish's up she was going to do one place that she liked the most penetrating her while holding her up. So she picked her up and walked up to the door while holding her up and pushed her against the door. And started slamming her down harder and faster and Blaziken started screaming on every thrust banging on the door very loudly. Even Arbok overheard the screaming in the bathroom. As Garudamon keeps thrusting faster, Blaziken's vagina started to become sore for her but surprisingly she didn't mind of how much pain she is in.

Arbok sneaks into the bathroom silently to see what all the noise was about.

Softly "hmm, well what do we have here?"

Arbok loved it so much she pulls out her phone and started recording Garudamon violating Blaziken and she wondered how much views she get out of this or that she would keep for herself. Garudamon was finishing up with a few more hard thrusts and she goes harder and faster to make her climax.

As she keeps thrusting "you better be ready be ready this because I'm… about… to… explode! Oh god oh man!"

As she keeps going "oh shit here… it… comes!"

"Here it comes!" She shouts as she climaxed inside her. She pulls out her penis leaking from Blaziken.

As Garudamon picks up Blaziken's head "talk to me like that again or so help me I will kill you got it?!"

"Yes, crystal clear!

As she drops Blaziken to the ground, unlocks the door and walks out of the bathroom relieved from her anger.

Arbok surprised "wow that… was… amazing. I should do this more often." As Arbok walks home

As Blaziken was relaxing after being violated she finally lost her virginity. "Finally now I'm not ashamed anymore." Sigh

At Arboks apartment...

Arboks roommate Gatomon walked pass by and sees Arbok watching a video on her computer and went to see what is was.

"Hey what is this?"

"I did a little filming while I was at the gym, here check this out."

Gatomon looks at the video and was very shocked of what she saw and started to feel weird and started to shake a bit.

"Hey, are you okay and what are you doing with your hand?"

"N-N-Nothing but I got to go to my room! Okay?!"

"Okay then."

Gatomon runs to her room and shuts the door and locks it. And breathing heavily and she starts to breathe slowly to calm down and blushes.

Arbok goes to the Gatomon's room to check on Gatomon to see if she was okay. "Hey you okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You know we can talk about this? You know girl talk."

"Okay." As Gatomon unlocks the door and lets Arbok inside.

"Look I've been thinking about that video you just showed and well… well…"

"I know, I know you don't need to tell to me. But let my lips do the talking."

Arbok and Gatomon start to move closely and very slowly with both of their puckered up faces and kissed each other and hold each other together as they make out on the bed.

In Gatomon's thought "I knew it end this way but I can't complain."

Arbok stops kissing for second "what's wrong Arbok?"

"I just want to say whatever you do, wherever you go I will be right here for you."

"Thanks Arbok and did you get from a song?"

"Yes, I did." They both continue to kiss

End -

**I warned you about how unusual it was, so don't hate me for my creativity plus I hope enjoyed it. **


End file.
